The host-Jared's POV
by BekkiJane
Summary: The host-Jared's POV .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The old couple drove away. I sat and waited for about fifteen minutes, watching for movement. Then I got up and ran. I made it to the back door, and slipped inside. That's when I heard the banging. Someone was in the kitchen. I crept around the corner, peeking in. Her-no it's back to me,it was shoving food into a bag from the pantry. _Why would a worm need_ _to steal?_ I asked myself. Then I made my move, creeping into the kitchen, knife in hand. I wrapped my arm around it to keep it from running away, and put my knife to it's neck.

"One sound and you die." I breath into it's ear.

"Do it." it spits."Just do it. I don't want to be a filthy parasite!" That threw me off. _She's tricking me. It's tricking me. _I thought.

"Clever. Must be a seeker." I paused. How would I get out of this? I slip my knife from it's neck, and wrap my hand around it instead.

"Where are the rest of them?" I squeeze hard.

"It's just me!"it gasps. Then it elbows me hard in the stomach. This doesn't wind me. Then it kicks back, hitting me hard, and catching me off guard. It turns to run, but I catch it's back and yank it back to me.

"Feisty for a peace-loving body snatcher, aren't you?" It flails around, clawing at my hand. "I _will_ kill you, you worthless body thief. I'm not bluffing."

"Do it, then!" I stop. Wishing for death? that doesn't add up. I grab her hair, and my hand on it's neck fumbles at the back. No scar. No line.

"Impossible." I breath.I turn her around, shoving my arm against her, and grabbed my flashlight. I shone the light in her eyes. No circle of light. It- no she was human. "I can't believe it, you're still human." I grab her face, and kiss her hard, that's how happy i am. She freezes. Then she jerks her knee up, and between my legs. I wheeze, and then she's running. I can't loose the first human I've seen in two years. I just can't. " Wait!" I yell, and run after her. She bursts out the door. She's fast, and I can barley catch up with her. "I'm not one of them!" She keeps running. "Listen to me! Look! I'll prove it. Just stop and look at me!" She ignores me. "I'm sorry I kissed you! That was stupid! I've just been alone so long!"

"Shut up!" She hisses. I throw myself at her, landing on her.

"Wait. A. Minute," I huff. I turn her around, so I'm sitting on her chest. She growls in protest, and I feel I am squishing her food. I fumble with my flashlight again. "Look, look, look!" I shine the light into my eyes, switching from one to another to show her that I'm human. "See? See? I'm just like you."

"Let me see your neck." she says, suspicious. I hesitate,grimacing, remembering the painful experience of cutting a straight line on the back of my neck, so I could blend in more.

"Well… That won't exactly help anything. Aren't the eyes enough? You know I'm not one of them." I say.

"Why won't you show me your neck?" she snaps, her eyes wide with more fear.

"Because I have a scar there," I admit, looking away. She begins to squirm, and I pin her down. "It's self-inflicted," I explain. "I think I did a pretty good job, though it hurt like heck. _I_ don't have all that pretty hair to cover _my_ neck. The scar helps me blend in."

"Get off of me." I hesitate,then stand up. I hold one hand out.

"Please don't run away. And, um, I'd rather you didn't kick me again, either." I say. She doesn't move, defeated.

"Who are you?" She whispers, eyes wide.

"My name is Jared Howe. I haven't spoken to another human being in more than two years, so I'm sure I must seem… a little crazy to you. Please, forgive that and tell me your name, anyway." I say casually.

"Melanie," she whispers, still quiet.

"Melanie," I repeat. It was the most beautiful thing I 'd ever heard. "I can't tell you how delighted I am to meet you." I hold my hand out to her. She takes it, and I easily lift her up. Once she's up, I still grip tightly to her hand, afraid she'll disappear if I let go.

"What now?" She asks guardedly.

"Well, we can't stay here for long. Will you come back with me to the house? I left my bag. You beat me to the fridge." She shakes her head. I realize how scared she is, and how alone she must feel. I know that feeling. "Will you wait for me here, then?" I ask gently. "I'll be very quick. Let me get us some more food." She stares at me.

"Us?" She asks.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you disappear? I'll follow you even if you tell me not to." It's very true.

"I…" She hesitates, thinking. "I don't have time. I have so far to go and… Jamie is waiting." Jamie? She's not alone.

"You're not alone." Suddenly, I am uncertain. _How many more are there? _I ask myself.

"My brother." Only one other. That's fine. I would be fine with just her. "He's just nine," she continues, "and he's so frightened when I'm away. It will take me half the night to get back to him. He won't know if I've been caught. He's so _hungry. _" Her stomach growls loudly. I smile at that.

"Will it help if I give you a ride?" I ask. She stares at me.

"A ride?" She asks.

"I'll make you a deal. You wait here while I gather more food, and I'll take you anywhere you want to go in my jeep. It's faster than running–even faster than _you_ running." I say, pleading.

"You have a car?" She gasps, still trying to except it.

"Of course. Do you think I walked out here?" She seems to think for a bit. "We'll be back to your brother in no time," I promise. "Don't move from this spot, okay?" Finally, she nods. I grin wide. I'm still holding her hand. "Please don't kick me." I pull her to me, and kiss her again, soft this time. She begins to kiss me back, her arms wrapping around my neck. Then her finger traces the line on the back o my neck. _Oh no, _I think. She jerks back, and screams.

"How could I have believed you?" She cries, scrambling back.

"No, no please. It's just so I can blend in, I swear." I say, trying to calm her. She backs into a tree. "I swear. Please,please believe me. I've been alone so long. I'm not about to give up." I say, walking over to her slowly. "We should get back to your brother." That seems to make it worse.

"Oh no, no! You want me to lead you to him, I would rather die. I'm not letting you take me. I won't let you take him." She screams. I look around, hoping no one will hear us. I feel like crying, I am so desperate to get her to stay.

"Please believe me. I'm not one of those evil parasites. I am _not_ a body snatcher. Please, don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone anymore." I grab her hand, and she doesn't pull back. I stare into her eyes. "Believe me." I lean towards her, and kiss her. She kisses me back._She believes me, _I think, and I kiss her harder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We drove in my jeep, wearing sunglasses to blend in. She directed me to where Jamie was, which was six miles out into the flats and near the bottoms of the mountains. The drive would be about an two hours long.

"So, Melanie, if you don't mind my asking, what happened to the rest of your family?" I ask glancing over at her, trying to make the situation as comfortable as possible. She looks out at the passing scenery.

"My mother...was the first to go. Her mother invited us to come, but only convinced my mother to go. I only assume she's...lost. When we figured out what was happening, my father, Jamie, and I, we took what we could, and got away. We hid for months. Then one day my father went out to get food. He didn't come back. Then, the alien that took him, it lead them to us. We barley escaped. It was horrible. We first thought it was just him, since it came at night, we couldn't see it's eyes very well. And now, we have been hiding for the rest of the time. I came here to get food, we were starving out there, and obviously I ran into you. That's my story." I stared at the road, thinking how horrible that would be, if my own father lead them to me. "What about you?" She asked, quietly. I was silent for a while. Then I spoke.

"My father, my brothers, and I hid. We would've survived if they... they hadn't decided to go out and fight. I stayed behind to watch our place and... and they never came back. Not as tragic a story as yours, but it's still a story." She was silent, thinking it over. Then I cleared my throat, and broke the silence, "I have a place. In the canyon, my father built this cabin, and no one knows about it. It's where I've been staying, it's a few hours away, and safe. I'm going to take you guys there." I said. I glanced quickly over at her. She was smiling.

"I'm so glad you found me, Jared. I didn't realize how much I-" She coughed. "How much we needed you." She said. I turned and smiled, wide.

"And I'm glad I found you." I reach down and take her hand, all the awkwardness out of it now.

We both got out, parked at the foot of a mountain, surrounded by trees. Before Melanie could call to her brother, he darted out, sprinting away from us.

"Jamie! Wait!" She yelled, and we ran after him.

"Stop it! Get out of my head! I don't want to see what you did to Mel!" He yells. He thinks we are some of them. Melanie sped up, grabbed his shirt, and yanked him back. I was right behind her, and watched as she shook him.

"Jamie, Jamie, it's me.I'm not one of them." He looked into her eyes, and felt the back of her neck.

"Oh, it is just you. But, who...who is he?" He nodded to me, and scooted away.

"He's human. His name is Jared. He and I had had a little run in. Lucky too. He's going to take us to a safer place. I promise. Trust him" Jamie began crying, falling into her arms.

"I thought- thought that they had taken you, and you lead them here. Just like with dad." he sobbed into her shoulder. She rubbed his back. After a while he stood back, wiping his face.

"Did you bring food?" He asked. She smiled, and nodded. I ran back to the car, grabbing a few bags of chips, some apples, and some granola bars. I walked back to Melanie and her brother, and handed them both some food. We walked back to the car. Melanie darted into the cave Jamie had run out of, and came back with a bag full of clothes and water. She threw it into the jeep, helping Jamie into the back, as I climbed into the drivers seat. She got in, and we drove away, heading to the canyon. Jamie made Melanie sit back with him, so I sat alone in the front, and thought.

When we arrived in the cabin, Jamie ran inside, and Melanie lingered back with me.

"Thank you. Thank you for taking us here." She said. I walked over to her, grabbing her hands.

"No problem. And thanks for kicking me, so I knew you were human." She laughed. I'd known her for less than a day, and I'd fallen in love with her.

I pumped the lever, and the water sputtered out. Melanie laughed, and I smiled.

"It beats pipes." I say, chuckling.

"I love it," She laughed. "It's like an old movie. It's perfect." I smiled more, staring into her eyes. Then I cleared my throat.

"They don't tell you the worst parts in the movies. C'mon, I'll show you where the latrine is." Jamie ran ahead of us, and me and Mel staying behind.

"Who built this place?" She asked.

"My father and older brothers. I helped, or rather hindered, a little. My dad loved to get away from everything. And he didn't care much about convention. He never bothered to find out who the land actually _belonged_ to or file permits or any of that pesky stuff." I laugh at the memory, throwing my head back. "Officially, this place doesn't exist. Convenient, isn't it?" Without thinking, I grab her hand. She stares at our linked fingers. I am always doing this, brushing my fingers along her skin, just to reassure that she is here. That she is real. I haven't kissed her since that first night, since she screamed when she felt the scar on my neck. I long to though. I watch her, thinking hard. She looks around at the canyon, concentrating. I wonder if she is thinking about me.

"What are you thinking, Mel?" I ask. "You seem to be concentrating on something very important." I laugh as she shrugs.

"It's beautiful here." She says. _It is. It is a beautiful place. _I think to myself.

"Yes. But then, isn't home always beautiful?" I say.

"Home. Home." She repeats it.

"Your home, too, if you want it." I suggest, cringing in my mind at what she might say next.

"I want it." She says. I smile. I squeeze her hand, so she knows I'm here.

Jamie is asleep inside, on the bed he shares every night with Mel. She comes back from checking on him, and sits next to me on the couch. I wrap my arms around her.

"Thank you." She whispers. "I feel bad. This couch is much too short for you. Maybe you should take the bed with Jamie." I chuckle.

"Mel, you're only a few inches shorter than I am. Sleep comfortably, for once. Next time I'm out, I'll steal myself a cot or something."I say, smiling. She is frowning. I know she hates it when I leave, but it's necessary.

"Why the frown?" I ask.

"When will you… when will _we_ have to leave again?" She asks tentatively. I shrug.

"We scavenged enough on our way up that we're set for a few months. I can do a few short raids if you want to stay in one place for a while. I'm sure you're tired of running." I say.

"Yes, I am." she says. She takes a deep breath. "But if you go, I go." She says. I hug her tighter, smiling.

"I'll admit, I prefer it that way. The thought of being separated from you…" I pause. "Does it sound crazy to say that I'd rather die? Too melodramatic?"

"No, I know what you mean." She says. _She must feel the same. _I think. I smile at that. "I don't think you need to find a cot, not yet." She says. My smile disappears. I stare at her.

"We'll stay here until the food is gone, don't worry. I've slept on worse things than this couch." I say matter-of-factly.

"That's not what I mean," She says looking down.

"You get the bed, Mel. I'm not budging on that." I say sternly.

"That's not what I mean, either." It's barely a whisper. But I still hear her. "I meant the couch is plenty big for Jamie. He won't outgrow it for a long time. I could share the bed with… you." She finishes the sentence, and I feel her cringe at my answer. I understand what she means. _No, _I think. _I love her but..._ I can't do that. My fingers slowly tug her face towards mine, so we are looking at each other.

"Mel, I…" I can't finish the sentence. She tries to pull away, but I hold her tightly. You don't owe me that, Melanie. You don't owe me anything at all." I say.

"I'm not saying… I didn't mean that I felt _obligated. _And… you shouldn't, either. Forget I said anything." She says quickly. I scoff in my mind.

"Not likely, Mel." I say. I sigh. There is a long silence. I squint at the floor. "Mel, it doesn't have to be like that. Just because we're together, just because we're the last man and woman on Earth…" I struggle for words. "That doesn't mean you have to do anything you don't want to. I'm not the kind of man who would expect… You don't have to…" I feel upset. I just want this conversation to disappear. But it won't.

"That's not what I mean." she says, sounding offended. "'Have to' is not what I'm talking about, and I don't think you're 'that kind of man.' No. Of course not. It's just that –" Her voice drifts off.

"Just that… ?" She tries to shake her head, but I'm still holding her chin. "Mel?" She yanks free, scooting away from me. This stings. I lean closer to her, feeling conflicted. "Will you talk to me? Please?" My breath brushes her cheek.

"If I got to pick anyone, anyone at all, to be stranded on a deserted planet with, it would be you," She says, staring into my eyes. I feel the same way, but I can't speak. "I always want to be with you. And not just… not just to talk to. When you touch me…" Her fingers brush my arm. My arms tighten around her. "I don't want you to stop." She finishes. It sounds as though thats not all she wants to say, but she doesn't continue for a while. "If you don't feel the same way, I understand. Maybe it isn't the same for you. That's okay." I want to tell her that I do feel the same way, but I can't.

"Oh, Mel," I sigh in her ear. Then I pull her face around to meet mine, and I kiss her. She kisses me back like she never wants to stop, but I do. I pull away, and put my lips by her ear again. Then I know what to say.

"It was a miracle–more than a miracle–when I found you, Melanie. Right now, if I was given the choice between having the world back and having you, I wouldn't be able to give you up. Not to save five billion lives." I say.

"That's wrong." She answers. I almost smile.

"Very wrong but very true." I whisper.

"Jared," She breaths. She tries to kiss me, I pull away. I'm not finished.

"But..."

But?" She whispers, sounding scared.

"But you're seventeen, Melanie. And I'm twenty-six." I say. I truly don't care, but I can't let her do this.

"What's that got to do with anything?" She leans back, angry. "You've got to be kidding me." She says, glaring. "You're going to worry about _conventions_ when we're past the end of the world?" I swallow.

"Most conventions exist for a reason, Mel. I would feel like a bad person, like I was taking advantage. You're very young." I say quietly.

"No one's young anymore. Anyone who's survived this long is ancient." I try to not smile. I love how she looks when she's angry.

"Maybe you're right. But this isn't something we need to rush." I look down.

"What is there to wait for?" She says, her voice rising. I stare at the ground, thinking.

"Well, for one thing, there are some… practical matters to consider." I glance at her. She raises an eyebrow. "See," I look down again, blushing. "When I was stocking this place, I wasn't much planning for… guests. What I mean is…" The rest comes out in a rush. "Birth control was pretty much the last thing on my mind." Her forehead creases.

"Oh," She whispers, very quiet. I'm not smiling anymore.

"This isn't the kind of world I'd want to bring a child into." I say. She cringes. Then I'm back to normal. "Besides, we've got plenty of time to… think about this." I realize, I'm stalling. "Do you realize how very, very little time we've been together so far? It's been just four weeks since we found each other." It feels like four years.

"That can't be." She says. I smile.

"Twenty-nine days. I'm counting." I say. _More like twenty nine thousand days. _ "We've got time," I repeat.

"You don't know that." The despair that softened when I found her strikes her like the lash of a whip. "You can't know how much time we'll have. You don't know if we should be counting in months or days or hours." I think about that. It's true. We could get captured. But still. I laugh.

"Don't worry, Mel. Miracles don't work that way. I'll never lose you. I'll never let you get away from me." I kiss her between the eyebrows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The sun is setting, and it has been weeks since me and Mel since that night. I find her in a tree in front of the cabin. I sneak behind her, grabbing her shoulders.

"You're easy to sneak up on." I chuckle into her ear. I feel her stiffen at my touch. Still angry.

"I saw you coming before you took the first step," she says without turning. "I have eyes in the back of my head." I smile. tracing my fingers along her face. She's so beautiful.

"You look like a dryad hidden here in the trees," I whisper. "One of them. So beautiful that you must be fictional." But she's real.

"We should plant more trees around the cabin." She says.

"Not necessary," I chuckle again, feeling her smile. "You always look that way."

"Says the last man on Earth to the last woman on Earth, on the eve of their separation." Her smile fades. She has decided to go looking for her family, or cousin, Sharon, and possibly Aunt Maggie. She won't let me say no. Even though I have said it a million times.

"Jamie might resent that implication." I reply.

"Jamie's still a boy. Please, please keep him safe." She pleads. It sounds like she thinks she won't come back. I'm not so sure she will. But I don't want to think that way.

"I'll make you a deal," I offer. "You keep _yourself_ safe, and I'll do my best. Otherwise, no deal." It's only an attempt at a joke, but it's what I really want.

"No matter what happens," She says, her voice drifting into thought.

"Nothing's going to happen. Don't worry." I say. It's more a reassuring for myself than her.

"Okay." She says her voice flat. I pull her around to face me, and full her into me. She rests her head on my chest, and breaths in deeply.

"You and I won't lose each other," I promise. "I will always find you again." I smile before I continue, "No matter how well you hide. I'm unstoppable at hide-and-seek."

"Will you give me to the count of ten?" She asks, going along with the joke.

"Without peeking." I bite my lip to stop it from trembling.

"You're on," She mumbles. I hear her voice is thick with tears.

"Don't be afraid. You'll be fine. You're strong, you're fast, and you're smart." I'm not convinced yet.

"And you?" She asks, her vice still thick. "Will you be safe?" she repeats.

"Neither heaven nor heck can keep me apart from you, Melanie." I say, blinking away tears.

I pack the car as she talks to Jamie. Every movement is against my will, but it is her choice. She comes out. She walks towards the drivers seat, away from me, but I take a few short steps to her, and then she's in my arms. _I will not cry._ I say over and over in my head. I hold her tightly, never wanting to let go.

" I'll be okay." She whispers. I nod, pretending to agree with her. "If I don't find her within a week, I swear I'll be back. If I don't come back by then-" she chokes on the last words. "you'll know." Her voice comes out quiet, and calm. I wish I could speak, but if I try, I know the tears will come. She pulls away from me, but before she turns away, I put my hand to her face. She stares up to me.

"Don't go." I say,restraining the tears. I trace my fingers down her cheek, then onto her neck. I slide them under her hair, to the back of her neck, then pull her face to mine, and I kiss her. I kiss her like she is the last woman on earth, and I am the last man. Which is true. she kisses me back, wrapping her arms around me. It feels like hours but must have only been seconds, when I pull away from her. I wrest my forehead against hers. "Please, please, please Melanie St ryder, please stay with me." I plead. She shakes her head.

"It's my family. I know she's out there." She pulls away.

"all you saw was a video. That doesn't mean she isn't gone." I whisper desperatley. I grab her hand, lace my fingers with hers, and bring our joined hands to my mouth. I kiss her fingers each, one by one. "please." When im done, she pulls away, turns around, and gets into the car. Jamie comes out, and leans against me. We both whacth as the dust settles in her wake. I have this haunting feeling she won't be back in two weeks. That she won't be in the meeting place we planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Every day for the next week I watch the trail to our cabin as much as I can, hoping- waiting to see her turn the bend and speed back to Jamie and me. But she never comes. After another week passes, I am filled with dread. No, more than dread. Every night of that week I overhear Jamie crying himself to sleep. At least I'm quiet as I do it. I think we both know she's gone, but neither will admit it. Five days after her two week mark, I'm again watching the trail. "We need to get out of here. If thy access her thoughts about the cabin, we won't survive for long." I say to Jamie. "Plus, we are running low on supplies."

"But what if she comes back?" Jamie asks, staring up at me eyes just like Mel's. I'm silent for a while.

"She's never coming back." I say suddenly, and close my eyes, forcing the tears back.

"We are going to Chicago first. We need to find out what happened." I said. This first plan was more of an assurance for me. So I knew the truth.

_Not fast enough. Love you, love Jamie. Don't go home. _That's what she scribbled on the piece of debris. Just before she was found I'm guessing. I stare at it. Jamie was the one to find it. I have one arm wrapped around him, as he sobs into my chest. I stare at the debris, reading it over and over. My angel Mel, she is now just a body. She is gone forever. I will never ever see her again. I came here to make myself accept it, but I don't think I do.

"Jamie. Let's go." I say. He just keeps crying. Dropping the debris, I pick him up, and carry him out, to our newly stolen car.

"Where are we going Jared?! There is no place that is safe now! " Jamie cries.

"Shhh. I have a plan. " That's a lie. I think hard, staring at the road. Then I remember the argument we had, just a week before Melanie decided to leave.

"They're just lines. And Uncle Jeb is just an old lunatic. A nut job, like the rest of my dad's family." She tries tugging the album out of my hands.

"A nut job, like Sharon's mom?"I counter. She looks at the photo album with lines drawn all over it. Then looks up at me.

"Point taken." She admits.

"Nut jobs are exactly the kind of people who will have survived. People who saw Big Brother when he wasn't there. People who suspected the rest of humanity before the rest of humanity turned dangerous. People with hiding places ready." I grin as I say this, studying the lines. "People like _my_ father. If he and my brothers had hidden rather than fought.… Well, they'd still be here." My voice is heavy, and all smile is gone from my voice.

"Okay, I agree with the theory. But these lines don't _mean_ anything." She says, her voice slightly softer.

"Tell me again what he said when he drew them." I say. She sighs heavily.

"They were arguing–Uncle Jeb and my dad. Uncle Jeb was trying to convince him that something was wrong, telling him not to trust anyone. Dad laughed it off. Jeb grabbed the photo album from the end table and started… almost _carving_ the lines into the back cover with a pencil. Dad got mad, said my mom would be angry. Jeb said, 'Linda's mom asked you all to come up for a visit, right? Kind of strange, out of the blue? Got a little upset when only Linda would come? Tell you the truth, Trev, I don't think Linda will be minding anything much when she gets back. Oh, she might act like it, but you'll be able to tell the difference.' It didn't make sense at the time, but what he said really upset my dad. He ordered Uncle Jeb out of the house. Jeb wouldn't leave at first. Kept warning us not to wait until it was too late. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into his side. 'Don't let 'em get you, honey,' he whispered. 'Follow the lines. Start at the beginning and follow the lines. Uncle Jeb'll keep a safe place for you.' That's when Dad shoved him out the door." I nodded, still studying.

"The beginning… the beginning… It has to mean something." I think out loud.

"Does it? They're just squiggles, Jared. It's not like a map–they don't even connect." She says, frustration creeping into her voice.

"There's something about the first one, though. Something familiar. I could swear I've seen it somewhere before." I chew on my lip, thinking hard.

"Maybe he told Aunt Maggie. Maybe she got better directions."

"Maybe," I drift into thought.

"That's it!" I yell excitedly. Jamie jumps up, looking around.

"What? Where?" He asks groggily. I ignore the question.

"Did you bring that family album of yours?" I ask. He nods, and digs through his small sack for it. I pull over to the side of the road, and yank it from it's hands. I open it up to the first photo.

"Picacho peak! That's what it's from. I knew it was familiar. Look Jamie." I gently pulled the picture out, and closed the album, flipping it to the back, where the carved lines were. I held the photo next to it. The lines were the shape of the mountain. "That's were we go. To those Mountains. It _has_ to mean something." Jamie's eyes are wide, and he is fully awake now.

We drive for hours, until we are as close as we can. I fill three backpacks with water bottles, granola bars, and more water. Then we drive out towards the distant mountains, a full tank of gas to help us on our way. We drive and drive and drive. Then, we run out of gas. I look at Jamie.

"Guess we get to walk from here." I say, smiling a bit at him. I'm not sure how to hide the car. I look around. Except for the still distant mountains, it is straight out flat. "It's too dangerous to leave the car out her, in the middle of no where." I say more to myself, than to Jamie. "But I guess that's what we'll have to do." Then, we begin to walk.

I'm surprised I'm not dead, as the famed Uncle Jeb pours a bottle of water on my face.

"You okay son?" He asks. I sit up coughing. Then I'm brought to reality.

"Jamie! Where the heck is Jamie?" I yell. I kick at the man. "Where is he?" I scream.

"He's fine! Don't worry, Aunt Mags is working on him. We couldn't take two back at once, so I took him first. Calm down! I'm human I swear." I stare at his eyes. He isn't lying. Then I pass out.

I wake up, shaded, in a cool room. The ceiling is dark colored. There is holes here and there. A young man leans over me. His eyes are clear dark brown, no ring of light.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I croak. I remember then. Jamie and I trekking through the dessert, following some lines an old bat drew. I remember carrying Jamie, as I fell down with exhaustion. Then Jeb waking me up for a few moments.

"I'm the doctor here. Call me Doc." He says smiling." Now come on lets get you to work." He says. I sit up, and realize I feel fine. I had been laying on a full size bed, and now realize, Jamie is curled up next to me. I smile, and brush my fingers across his cheek. I got him here safely.

"So, it's just you, Jeb, Jamie and me?" I'm just happy that there was more people than I thought.

"Well...No." He says. I stare at him. "We actually have about a hundred people living in these caves." He says smiling. I almost cry.

"That many? We weren't alone..." I drift off into thought.

"Not really. Okay, come on. We are going to have a vote of which crop to grow." He leads me out of the room, and through many twisting tunnels. The vote is for carrots. About forty of us plant them in a dark square in the middle of a huge cavern. I'm happy to be busy with the work, but I can't help thinking how much Mel would have loved this. I imagine kissing her as she digs the hole in the ground. I think of our hands joined, both covered in dark earth. I shake these thoughts off and begin to dig more.

After a few weeks I have made many friends, voted several times. I've just finished working, when we all go and meet in the mess hall to eat lunch. When my group of five walks in, no one is in the room.

"Where is everybody?" Ian asks. Kyle, his brother shrugs.

"Probably having a meeting. Come on, lets go check this out." Wes said, and we all turned to go. When we entered the main cavern, it was packed. Every one was either shouting angrily, or murmuring.

"I heard it's Jared's-" the murmur stopped as I passed them. _What could it be?_ I asked myself. Then I saw the back of her head. _It's Mel! _I shoved hard through the crowd. _She's alive!_ Then she turned and I saw her eyes. It's eyes. _ no no!_ I cried in my head. I pushed through the last few people, and I was in front. Then it saw me.

"Jared!" It cried, and lunged towards me. The cry had sounded so so much like my Mel. That's what fueled the anger. I swung as hard as I could, and hit it. It fell to the ground. I walked closer to it, ready to strike again, then Jeb stared at me. We locked eyes, and he won. I stepped back angrily. Then Doc stepped around me.

"Okay, okay," he said in an oddly cheery voice as he circled Jared and came to face me. "I'm here. What have we got?" He thought that I would let him operate on this body. _No way in heck._ I would not let him try to cut out the alien in their. It would _never_ work.

"Jeb found it in the desert. Used to be our niece Melanie. It seemed to be following the directions he gave her." Said Aunt Maggie. She flashed a dirty look at Jeb.

"Mm-hm," He said, as though examining a project. This angered me. Then Sharon peered around Doc, her hand resting on his shoulder. Then recognition was in it's eyes. Sharon's face hardened. Doc walked forward.

"Mm-hm," He said again, reaching out and touching her-it's face. It shied away from him. "It's okay," he reassured, smiling a little in encouragement. "I won't hurt you" _Yeah right. For now._ Jeb nudged it forward. Doc traced his fingers along to scar for the insertion. I almost vomited. "She looks healthy enough, aside from some recent exhaustion, dehydration, and malnourishment. I think you've put enough water back into her so that the dehydration won't interfere. Okay, then." He said. He held out his hand to it, and it didn't put it's hand in his.

"Kyle, Ian?" He called, craning his neck to see where they were. Kyle walked up and stood next to Doc, towering over him. "I think I need some help. Maybe if you were to carry –" I couldn't stand it anymore.

"No." I gritted my teeth as everyone turned to look at me.

"Jared? Is there a problem?" Doc asked innocently.

"Yes." I tried not to yell.

"And it is?"

"I'll tell you the problem, Doc. What's the difference between letting you have it or Jeb putting a bullet in its head?" It began to tremble at my words. Jeb patted it's arm, driving me crazy.

"Well," Was all he said.

"The difference is, if Jeb kills it, at least it dies cleanly." I said, answering my own question.

"Jared." The Doc's voice was soothing, the same tone he'd used on it. "We learn so much each time. Maybe this will be the time –"

"Hah!" I interrupted. "I don't see much progress being made, Doc." I would protect the last part of Mel I had from being cut up.

Sharon took a step forward so that she stood half in front of the Doc. It was a protective stance.

"There's no point in wasting an opportunity," she said fiercely. "We all realize that this is hard for you, Jared, but in the end it's not your decision to make. We have to consider what's best for the majority." I almost screamed. Mel was mine, even if it was only her body. I didn't care what the majority thought.

"No." I snarled. Ian and Kyle, the brothers, stepped towards me angrily.

"It is one of them! We need to get rid of it. Before it leads others here." Kyle growled.

"No! She was my only hope! The only reason I found this place, and I won't let anyone even _touch_ the body without getting killed." I yelled. Jeb swung his gun up, pointing it at us.

"Calm down. Jared, I agree with you, it's your choice you...own the body." I felt no satisfaction.

The ailean in Mel's body fell over. I heard it whisper something. "Jamie" I was suddenly over it, glaring into it's silver eyes.

"Jamie?" It breathed again. My heart skipped a beat. _It's just trying to trick me._ I thought. "Jamie?" I almost hit it again.

The kid is fine. Jared brought him here." Jeb said. I grimaced. He shouldn't give it any information.

"Thank you." It whispered. I almost cried.

Then it went limp, passed out. With it's eyes closed, it look so so much like my Mel. I squinted my eyes shut, and turned away.

"It needs a prison." I said. I picked it up, holding it as far from my body as I could, and followed Jeb into one of the tunnels.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We took it to a cave, usually used as a storage place. It was about two feet tall, and small. The entrance was a small hole. I gently shoved it into the small space, and settled outside.

I dreamed of Mel, as I do every time I sleep. It was the memory of our first night, the first night we met. My mind skipped ahead to the last kiss we ever had. Me begging her to stay, and kissing her. Then her leaving. I wake up, and I'm crying. I wipe the tears away. A plate of food for it lays next to me. I pick it up, and lean into the cave, scraping it near to her. It sat up, and I froze, an angry look on my face. It stared at me for a moment, studying my glare, then realized what I was giving her. It lunged towards the bottle of water. I put a disgusted look on my face that it didn't see, and pulled out of the cave. When it finished, I heard it slide the empty tray towards the entrance. I leaned forward, and snatched it out of the way.

"Thank you," It croaked. I bit my lip and turned away. I sat and listened to the silence. It didn't make another sound. Then Brandt, Kyle and Ian walked up.

"Ah. Here you are," Kyle said smiling. He often reminded me of a snake. A loud one.

"We're not going to allow this, Jared." Said Ian, the calmer more sensible one of the two. But I still hated them both right now. I stayed silent. "We've all lost somebody–heck, we've all lost everybody. But this is ridiculous." Said Ian, seemingly with humor. I didn't laugh.

"If you won't let Doc have it, then it's got to die," Kyle added, his voice a growl. I glared pointedly at him.

"You can't keep it prisoner here," Ian continued. "Eventually, it will escape and we'll all be exposed." I nearly scoffed. It would never find the way out of here. Ever. I stepping in front of the opening of the cell, protectively. I had won the argument in the main cavern, and I would win this one.

"Don't make this difficult, Jared," Brandt spoke up. "It has to be done."

"We don't want to hurt you, Jared. We're all brothers here. But we will if you make us." There was no bluff in Kyle's tone. "Move aside." I stood still. I was planning, preparing my next move.

"Jared… please," Ian said. Then I stuck. I lunged at Kyle, hitting him in the stomach as hard as I could. He bent over, wheezing. I backed into the wall, balling my fists.

"No!" Sounded Mel's voice. It scrambled out of it's cave. By now, Kyle had recovered. It planted itself between me and Kyle. _Why the heck would it protect me? _I asked myself. Then Kyle shoved it hard away. I lunged for it, and before it hit the ground, I caught it's wrist. When I realized what I had done I dropped it's wrist as though it was poisonous. It stood staring at me for a moment. _That was meant for Mel_ I thought sadly.

"Get back in there," I roared at it. It didn't move.

"I'm what you want," It said directly to Kyle. "Leave him alone." No one said anything for a long second.

"Tricky bugger," Ian finally muttered, eyes wide with horror. _It's protecting me._

"I said get back in there," I hissed. It turned partway towards me.

"It's not your duty to protect me at your own expense." It said. I grimaced. _It's just tying to make me feel for it._ I raised a hand to push it back into the cell. It stepped away, towards Kyle. Ian grabbed it's arms and pinned them behind it.

"Get your hands off her!" I screamed, running at Ian. Kyle caught me and spun me around into a wrestling hold, forcing my neck forward. Brandt grabbed one of my thrashing arms.

"Don't hurt him!" It screeched. I almost screamed at it to shut up. My free elbow rammed into Kyle's stomach. Kyle gasped and lost his grip. I then twisted away from my attackers and then lunged back, my fist connecting with Kyle's nose. Dark red blood spattered the wall and the lamp. I almost smiled.

"Finish it, Ian!" Kyle yelled. He put his head down and hurtled into me, throwing me into Brandt.

"No!" It and I cried at the same moment. Ian dropped it's arms, and his hands wrapped around it's throat, choking off it's air. It clawed at his hands. He gripped it tighter, dragging it's feet off the floor. Then I saw Jeb. _Click, click. _

"Kyle, Ian, Brandt–back off!" Jeb barked. No one moved–just it's hands, still clawing, and it's feet, twitching in the air. I suddenly darted under Kyle's motionless arm and sprang at Ian. It winced away, thinking I was aiming for it. But instead I hit Ian hard in the face. He howled,his hands going up to his face, and dropped it. I retreated after an angry glance in it's direction and went to stand at Jeb's elbow.

You're guests here, boys, and don't forget it," Jeb growled. "I told you not to go looking for the girl. She's my guest, too, for the moment, and I don't take kindly to any of my guests killing any of the others."

"Jeb," Ian moaned above it, his voice muffled by the hand held to his mouth. "Jeb. This is insane."

"What's your plan?" Kyle demanded. His face was smeared with blood, a violent, macabre sight. But there was no evidence of pain in his voice, only controlled and simmering anger. "We have a right to know. We have to decide whether this place is safe or if it's time to move on. So… how long will you keep this thing as your pet? What will you do with it when you're finished playing God? All of us deserve to know the answers to these questions." Silence.

"Don't have your answers, Kyle," Jeb said. "It's not up to me." We all stared at him in confusion.

"Not up to you?" Kyle finally echoed, still disbelieving. "Who, then? If you're thinking of putting it to a vote, that's already been done. Ian, Brandt, and I are the duly designated appointees of the result."

Jeb shook his head–a tight movement that never took his eyes off the man in front of him. "It's not up for a vote. This is still my house."

_"Who, then?" _Kyle shouted. Jeb's eyes finally flickered–to my face, and then back to Kyle.

"It's Jared's decision." He said. Everyone stared at me.I gaped at Jeb, just as astonished as the rest, and then my teeth ground together with an audible sound. I threw a glare of pure hate in it's direction.

"Jared?" Kyle asked, facing Jeb again. "That makes no sense!" He was not in control of himself now, almost spluttering in rage. "He's more biased than anyone else! Why? How can he be rational about this?"

"Jeb, I don't…" I muttered, looking down.

"She's your responsibility, Jared," Jeb said in a firm voice. "I'll help you out, of course, if there's any more trouble like this, and with keeping track of her and all that. But when it comes to making decisions, that's all yours." He raised one hand when Kyle tried to protest again. "Look at it this way, Kyle. If somebody found your Jodi on a raid and brought her back here, would you want me or Doc or a vote deciding what we did with her?"

"Jodi is dead," Kyle hissed, blood spraying off his lips. He glared at it just as I just had.

"Well, if her body wandered in here, it would still be up to you. Would you want it any other way?"

"The majority –"

"My house, my rules," Jeb interrupted harshly. "No more discussion on this. No more votes. No more execution attempts. You three spread the word–this is how it works from now on. New rule."

"_Another_ one?" Ian muttered under his breath.

Jeb ignored him. "If, unlikely as it may be, somehow this ever happens again, whoever the body belongs to makes the call." Jeb poked the barrel of the gun toward Kyle, then jerked it a few inches toward the hall behind him. "Get out of here. I don't want to see you anywhere around this place again. You let everyone know that this corridor is off-limits. No one's got any reason for being here except Jared, and if I catch someone skulking around, I'm asking questions second. You got that? Move. Now." He jabbed the gun at Kyle again. I couldn't help but suppress a smile. The alien just gaped as the attackers stalked away. I was facing Jeb now, one hand held out in front of me, palm up, fingers curled limply. I was glad to have won the fight but...

Now that the others were gone, their bodies slumped into a looser stance. Jeb was even grinning under his thick beard, as though he'd enjoyed the standoff at gunpoint. Strange man.

"Please don't put this on me, Jeb," I said. "Kyle is right about one thing–I _can't_ make a rational decision."

"No one said you had to decide this second. She's not going anywhere." Jeb glanced down at it, still grinning. "Not after all the trouble she took to get here. You've got plenty of time to think it through." _She?_ I thought.

"There's nothing to think through. Melanie _is_ dead. But I can't–I can't–Jeb, I can't just…" My voice shook.

"Don't think about it, then," Jeb told me. "Maybe you'll figure something out later. Give it some time."

"What are we going to _do_ with it? We can't keep watch on it round the clock." I asked incredulously. Jeb shook his head.

"That's _exactly_ what we're going to have to do for a while. Things will calm down. Even Kyle can't preserve a murderous rage for more than a few weeks." I thought of the operations. We needed to keep trying, and not on Mel's body.

"A few _weeks? _We can't afford to play guard down here for a few _weeks. _We have other things-"

"I know, I know." Jeb sighed. "I'll figure something out."

"And that's only half the problem." I looked down at it. Anger flowed through me. "Where do we keep it? It's not like we have a cell block." I didn't want to keep Mel's body in this cramped place. Jeb smiled down at it.

"You're not going to give us any trouble, now, are you?" It stared at him.

"Jeb," I muttered, upset.

"Oh, don't worry about her. First of all, we'll keep an eye on her. Secondly, she'd never be able to find her way out of here–she'd wander around lost until she ran into somebody. Which leads us to number three: she's not that stupid." He raised one thick white eyebrow at it. "You're not going to go looking for Kyle or the rest of them, are you? I don't think any of them are very fond of you." I glared at Jeb, at his chatty tone.

"I wish you wouldn't talk to it like that," I muttered, angry.

"I was raised in a politer time, kid. I can't help myself." Jeb put one hand on Jared's arm, patting lightly. "Look, you've had a full night. Let me take the next watch here. Get some sleep." I was about to protest, but then I looked at it, and glared.

"Whatever you want, Jeb. And… I don't–I won't accept responsibility for this thing. Kill it if you think that's best." I didn't want that to happen, but it was best.

It flinched. I scowled at my reaction, then turned his back abruptly and walked the same way the others had gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I lay in my room, next to Jamie. He breathed deeply. _Does he know? _I asked myself. Probably not. I sit up, and get out of bed. I walk to the doorway, and glance back at Jamie. _I wish she knew I got her here safely... _I turn and walk out into the hall. I walk through the twists and turns, until I'm in the hospital.

"Doc." I nod at him. He smiles. I glare. That's when Brandt and Kyle carry it in. A limp body. One of _them_. I look at Doc as they set it face first on a table. He grimaces and looks close to collapsing. It must be so hard on him. Doc straightens the body out,and retrieves a scalpel. I look away as he cuts into the back of it's neck, right on the pink line that was the first incursion. _It won't work, but it's our only hope. _I think. I turn, and walk out of the room. I can't watch this fail. I walk back into the room that Jamie and I share, and lay down, doubting I'll fall asleep. I'm wrong, and I drift into a deep sleep.

I sit up suddenly. I overslept. I glance next to me. Jamie is gone.

"Dang it!" I bolt out of bed. I found them in a dark hall, next to it's prison, Jamie's back to me. He sits cross legged. Jamie shifts, and I see her face. Then I glance down and see the shotgun in Jeb's lap. I freeze with anger.

"What the heck?!"I yell. Jamie wrenched himself upright.

"Jeb didn't bring me here. But _you_ should have." Jeb sighed and got slowly to his feet. As he did so, the gun rolled from his lap onto the floor. It stopped only a few inches from it. It scooted away, uncomfortable. I lunged toward the, closing the length of the hallway in a few running strides. It cowered into the wall, scared I would hurt it, and covered it's face with it's arms. Peeking around it's elbow, It watched me jerk the gun up from the floor.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" I almost screamed at Jeb, shoving the gun into his chest.

"Calm down, Jared," Jeb said in a tired voice. He took the gun in one hand. "She wouldn't touch this thing if I left it down here alone with her all night. Can't you see that?" He stabbed the barrel of the gun toward it, and it cringed away. "She's no Seeker, this one."

"Shut up, Jeb, just shut up!" I yelled.

"Leave him alone," Jamie shouted. "He didn't do anything wrong." I turned on Jamie. _How could Jeb let him be here? _

"You!" I shouted back. "You get out of here now, or so help me!" Jamie balled his fists and stood his ground. I clenched my fists, and brought them up. _What the heck am I doing? _I ignored my own question.

"You shouldn't have tried to keep this a secret from me," Jamie said between his teeth. "And you shouldn't have hurt her." One of his hands unclenched and flew out to point at it's face. The dark purple bruise wasn't fading. A twinge of guilt went through me.

I spit on the floor. "That's not Melanie. She's never coming back, Jamie." _Even though she promised._

"That's her face," Jamie insisted. "And her neck. Don't the bruises there _bother_ you?" I drop my hands. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "You will either leave right now, Jamie, and give me some space, or I will _make_ you leave. I am not bluffing. I can't deal with any more right now, okay? I'm at my limit. So can we please have this conversation later?" I am filled with pain, and I try to ignore the guilt. I open my eyes, and feel the pain showing on my face.

Jamie looked at me, and the anger drained slowly from his face. "Sorry," he muttered after a moment. "I'll go… but I'm not promising that I won't come back." _Of course. _I thought.

"I can't think about that now. Go. Please." I calmed my voice. Jamie shrugged. He threw one more searching look at it, and then he left. I looked at Jeb. "You, too," I said in a flat voice.

Jeb rolled his eyes. "I don't think you've had a long enough break, to be honest. I'll keep an eye on –"

"Go."

Jeb frowned thoughtfully. "Okay. Sure." He started down the hall.

"Jeb?" I called after him.

"Yeah?" I thought about my next words.

"If I asked you to shoot it right now, would you do it?"

Jeb kept walking slowly, not looking at me, but his words were clear. "I'd have to. I follow my own rules. So don't ask me unless you really mean it."

He disappeared into the dark.

I watched him go. When I turned back to look at it, it had scrambled into it's cave.

The rest of the day was silent. Jeb brought us both food. I didn't speak, but I heard it whisper,

"Thank you" to Jeb.

"You're welcome," he told it. I grunted in anger at them talking to each other. Then after hours of silence, Jeb came again.

"'Bout time for another walk?" he asked it. I almost yelled. But I breathed deeply and stood up.

I'll do it," I growled. "Give me the gun." I reached for it, and held it tightly to me.

"Go ahead." Jeb said to it. It climbed out awkwardly, and held Jeb's hand for balance. I made a sound of revulsion and turned my face away, gripping the gun tighter. I stalked off into the black tunnel without pausing for me to catch up, and heard it scrambling to catch up. _Mel would never have been clumsy. _I thought angrily. I didn't guide it, not wanting to touch it. I walked through the dark tunnels with it behind me. I heard it fall twice, but each time I stopped and waited for it to get up. Once, I felt it close to me, then it touched my back, traced across the shape of my shoulders, before it realized that it hadn't reached another wall. I hesitated, thenI jumped ahead, jerking out from under it's fingers with an angry hiss.

"Sorry" It whispered. It really did sound sorry. I ignored it, and sped up my pace, to stay as far away from it as I could. It was night, so the caverns were silver with moonlight. The moonlight reflected off the mirrors we use to provide sunlight for our crops. The alien slowed down to stare at the light.

"C'mon," I ordered angrily from several paces ahead. It hurried to follow. I hated speaking with it. It stumbled into the dark room that held the pool for bathing, and behind that the bathroom.

"Move it," I barked from the other room.

When we returned, Jeb was waiting by the blue lamp; at his feet were two lumpy cylinders and two uneven rectangles. Bedrolls and pillows.

"Are you sleeping here tonight or am I?" Jeb asked me in a casual tone.

"I am," I answered curtly. "And I only need one bedroll."Jeb raised a thick eyebrow.

"It's not one of us, Jeb. You left this on me–so butt out."

"She's not an animal, either, kid. And you wouldn't treat a dog this way." I didn't answer. My teeth ground together.

"Never figured you for a cruel man," Jeb said softly. But he picked up one of the bedrolls, put his arm through a strap, and slung it over his shoulder, then stuffed one pillow under his arm.

"Sorry, honey," he said as he passed it, patting it's shoulder.

"Cut that out!" I growled.

Jeb shrugged and ambled away. It hurried into it's cell, and I spread my bedroll out on the floor.

"You won't be able to sneak past me," I warned. My voice was softer than before–sleepy. "If you try…" I yawned. "I _will_ kill you." It was silent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sleeping on rock isn't exactly...comfortable. And guarding this _thing _better. Every once in a while, snacks were brought to me, like Red Vines, Snickers, Pop-Tarts. I don't know why, but sometimes, I hoped that she- no _it_, would want me to share. But it kept quiet. I remember stealing this and that, but some things were new. _They went on a raid without me._ I growled in my head. Once, I had a bag of Cheetos. I slowly opened it, wondering if it could hear me. I wanted it to suffer. But at the same time...I didn't. Talk about mixed feelings. I crunched slowly on the first small Cheeto, then heard it laugh. A dry croak, but definitely a laugh. Then it laughed again. I got up, and walked halfway down the dark hall.

"Crazy body-snatcher," I muttered under my breath. Three times that week, always during the sleeping hours, someone came to check on us. The first time it was Kyle. I heard his heavy footsteps, then lunged to my feet, glaring at him.

"Get out of here," I growled, low and angry. I aimed the shotgun at him, ready to shoot.

"Just checking," Kyle said. His voice was far away, but loud and rough. "Someday you might not be here. Someday you might sleep too soundly."

My answer was to cock the gun. He turned, hands in pockets, and laughed as he walked away. _That man is a maniac._ The next time it was Brandt. He peeked around the corner, and met my eyes. I barley slept after that night with Kyle. Brandt smiled and turned away. Then the next time, it was Ian, maybe the sanest put of the group. I cursed as I rolled onto my feet, aiming the gun.

"Easy," Ian murmured, hands up in surrender. "I come in peace."

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying," I growled.

"I just want to talk." He came closer. "You're buried down here, missing the important discussions.… We miss your take on things."

"I'm sure," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, put the gun down. If I was planning to fight you, I would have come with four guys this time." I almost smiled, but kept my stone face on.

"How's your brother these days?" I smiled then, gleeful at the thought of him moaning in pain.

"He's still fuming about his nose," Ian said. "Oh, well–it's not the first time it's been broken. I'll tell him you said you were sorry."

"I'm not." I said.

"I know. No one is ever sorry for hitting Kyle." We both laughed quietly. I glanced back at the hole were it was, wondering if it was listening.

"So what do you want, Ian? Not just an apology for Kyle, I imagine." I said, sarcastically.

"Did Jeb tell you?" Ian asked, looking surprised I didn't know.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, anger creeping into my voice.

"They've given up the search. Even the Seekers." That was a surprise. I held back a grin.

"We've been keeping a close watch for some change, but they never seemed overly anxious. The search never strayed from the area where we abandoned the car, and for the past few days they were clearly looking for a body rather than a survivor. Then two nights ago we caught a lucky break–the search party left some trash in the open, and a pack of coyotes raided their base camp. One of _them_ was coming back late and surprised the animals. The coyotes attacked and dragged the Seeker a good hundred yards into the desert before the rest of them heard its screams and came to the rescue. The other Seekers were armed, of course. They scared the coyotes off easily, and the victim wasn't seriously hurt, but the event seems to have answered any questions they might have had about what happened to our guest here." He paused, then continued. "So they packed up and left. The Seekers gave up the search. All the volunteers went home. No one is looking for it." Ian turned towards the hole, and I looked back, seeing it's shape crouch down into the dark. "I imagine it's been declared officially dead, if they keep track of those things the way we used to. Jeb's been saying 'I told you so' to anyone who'll stand still long enough to hear it."

"Of course, that's Jeb, _always_ right." I grumbled. "All right, then. I guess that's the end of it."

"That's what it looks like." Ian hesitated for a moment and then added, "Except… Well, it's probably nothing at all." I tensed, and stared him down.

"Go on,"

"No one but Kyle thinks much of it, and you know how Kyle is." I grunted in agreement. "You've got the best instincts for this kind of thing; I wanted your opinion. That's why I'm here, taking my life into my hands to infiltrate the restricted area," Ian said dryly, and then his voice was utterly serious again. "You see, there's this one… a Seeker, no doubt about that–it packs a Glock." A Glock? _Oh, no._ I tensed up more, if that's even possible. "Kyle was the first to notice how this one stood out. It didn't seem important to the rest–certainly not part of the decision-making process. Oh, it had suggestions enough, from what we could see, but no one seemed to listen to it. Wish we could've heard what it was saying.…" He drifted off for a moment.

"Anyway," Ian continued, "when they called off the search, this one wasn't happy with the decision. You know how the parasites are always so… very _pleasant? _This was weird–it's the closest I've ever seen them come to an argument. Not a real argument, because none of the others argued back, but the unhappy one sure looked like it was arguing with _them. _The core group of Seekers disregarded it–they're all gone."

"But the unhappy one?" I asked.

"It got in a car and drove halfway to Phoenix. Then it drove back to Tucson. Then it drove west again."

"Still searching." I said, quietly.

"Or very confused. It stopped at that convenience store by the peak. Talked to the parasite that worked there, though that one had already been questioned."

"Huh," I concentrated hard.

"Then it went for a hike up the peak–stupid little thing. Had to be burning alive, wearing black from head to toe." Then I heard a bump, and rustling, really loud.

"What was _that? _" Ian asked, his voice shocked. We both walked over, and leaned into the hole. It had it's face covered, and peeked through it's fingers at us. It trembled. I leaned back, and grabbed the lamp, then put it near the hole to see better.

"Look at its eyes," Ian muttered. "It's frightened." He felt for _it_. I stared at it, calculating hard. I wished I could stand over it, but that was obviously _not_ possible.

"Who is the Seeker in black?" I barked, sudden. It's lips trembled, but no words came out. "I know you can talk," I growled. "You talk to Jeb and Jamie. And now you're going to talk to me." I crawled into the hole, then huffed in surprise at how hard it was for me to fit. Then I squeezed through. The low ceiling forced me to kneel.

"Tell me what you know," I ordered. I didn't answer.

"Who is the Seeker in black? Why is it still searching?" I shouted, echoing. It hid behind it's hands again.

"Ah–Jared?" Ian murmured. "Maybe you should let me…"

"Stay out of it!" I yelled. It _new _something. Ian walked closer. He tried crawling into the space behind me.

"Can't you see it's too scared to talk? Leave it alone for a sec –" I kicked out, hitting him in the jaw, and he fell back.

"That's twice," I said, having diverted my punch for it, into Ian. "I'm ready to go for three," But I turned back to it's trembling form. "Who. Is. The. Seeker." I gritted my teeth. It dropped it's hands, and stared into my eyes. I felt uneasy as I stared at the bruises I had left on it's cheek. My stone face wavered as I felt the guilt go through me. "I don't have to hurt you," I said quietly, unsure of the words I was saying. "But I do have to know the answer to my question." I stared at it, watched emotions go over and over it's face. "Tell me," I said, tight with frustration.

"The Seeker," It said, it's voice rough with disuse.

"We already know it's a Seeker." I interrupted, impatient.

"No, not just any Seeker," It whispered. "_My_ Seeker."

"What do you mean, _your_ Seeker?" I asked incredulously.

"Assigned to me, following me. She's the reason –" It stopped staring at a spot on the wall. Again emotions went over it's face, as though it was having a silent conversation with itself.

"The reason?"I prompted.

"The reason I ran away," It breathed. "The reason I came here." I could tell it wasn't revealing the full truth, as I stared, my mouth hanging open, as I tried to process this. _It wasn't here to hunt us down. It was on our side. _I shook my head clear of those thoughts.

"You ran away from a Seeker? But you're one of them!" I cried. "Why would it follow you? What did it want?"

"She wanted you. You and Jamie." I stopped, my face hardening. It was here to bring them to us.

"And you were trying to lead it here?" It shook it's head.

"I didn't… I…" It drifted off, the silent conversation seemed to still be going on.

"What?" I snapped.

"I… didn't want to tell her. I don't like her." I blinked, confused again.

"Don't you all have to like everyone?"

"We're supposed to," It admitted, coloring with shame. I almost laughed at this.

"Who did you tell about this place?" Ian asked over my shoulder. I scowled but kept my eyes on it's face.

"I couldn't tell–I didn't know.… I just saw the lines. The lines on the album. I drew them for the Seeker… but we didn't know what they were. She still thinks they're a road map." She lead her to us.

"What do you mean you didn't know what they were? You're here." I flexed my hand toward it, but dropped it halfway there.

"I… I was having trouble with my… with the… with her memory. I didn't understand… I couldn't access everything. There were walls. That's why the Seeker was assigned to me, waiting for me to unlock the rest." I stared at it, waiting for more, then exchanged a look with Ian.

Then I stopped, the sudden thought dangerous. "Were you able to _access_ my cabin?"

"Not for a long time." It answered. _No,no,no._

"And then you told the Seeker." I concluded.

"No." It said.

"No? Why not?" I cried.

"Because… by the time I could remember it… I didn't _want_ to tell her." It drifted into thought. Then my voice changed, became softer.

"Why didn't you want to tell her?" I asked. It's jaw locked hard, and it looked as though it would say no more. "Why weren't you able to access everything? Is that… normal?" She was silent for a bit, thinking.

"She fell a long way. The body was damaged." True, but not the true answer. It was a bad liar. I cocked my head to the side.

"Why isn't this Seeker giving up like the rest?" Ian asked. It closed it's eyes, and backed into the wall.

"I don't know," It whispered. "She's not like other souls. She's… _annoying. _" Ian laughed once–a startled sound.

"And you–are you like other… _souls? _" I asked, scared of the answer. It opened it's eyes and stared at me wearily for a moment. Then it shut it's eyes again, buried it's face in it's knees, and wrapped it's arms around it's head. I backed out of the cave, and stretched out my back.

"That was unexpected," Ian whispered.

"Lies of course," I answered, not exactly sure. "Only… I can't quite figure out what it wants us to believe–where it's trying to lead us."

"I don't think it's lying. Well, except the one time. Did you notice?" He asked.

"Part of the act." I glared.

"Jared, when have you ever met a parasite who could lie about anything? Except a Seeker, of course."

"Which it must be." I concluded.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"It's the best explanation." I say looking at the ground, knowing it was not true.

"She– _it_ is the furthest thing from a Seeker I've ever seen. If a Seeker had any idea how to find us, it would have brought an army." Ian said, gesturing towards the cave.

"And they wouldn't have found anything. But she–it got in, didn't it?" I said.

"It's almost been killed half a dozen –"

"Yet it's still breathing, isn't it?" I interrupted. There was silent for quite a while.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Jeb," Ian eventually whispered.

"Oh, _that's_ a great idea." I said, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Do you remember that first night? When it jumped between you and Kyle? That was bizarre."

"It was just trying to find a way to stay alive, to escape.…"

"By giving Kyle the go-ahead to kill her–it? Good plan."

"It worked."

"Jeb's gun worked. Did she know he was on his way?"

"You're overthinking this, Ian. That's what it wants."

"I don't think you're right. I don't know why… but I don't think she wants us to think about her at all." Ian got up, then continued,

"You know what's really twisted?" he muttered, his voice no longer a whisper.

"What's that?"

"I felt _guilty_ –guilty as heck–watching her flinch away from us. Seeing the black marks on her neck."

"You can't let it get to you like that." I said, angry. "It's not human. Don't forget that."

"Just because she isn't human, do you think that means she doesn't feel pain?" Ian asked as he walked down the corridor. "That she doesn't feel just like a girl who's been beaten–beaten by us?"

"Get a hold of yourself," I hissed after him.

"See you around, Jared." I was tense for a long time after that, pacing back and forth. I couldn't tell if it was lying.

_"Guilty," _I grumbled in scathing tones. "Letting it get to him. Just like Jeb, like Jamie. Can't let this go on. Stupid to let it live." I kept muttering things like this to myself, till I finally gave up, and sat down. Then I fell a sleep, my elbows on my knees and my head leaning on one fist.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, but this isn't a part of the book. Here are my answers to some of the criticisms on the reviews and such.

To **Sleberle1**: First of all, the timeline isn't off. In chapter eleven in the book (not mine) it says that they have been together for twenty-nine days and I'm trying really hard to keep to the book, but this is my fanfiction and I'm going to change a few things. Also, to **Becky** too, I'm sorry I keep getting I and His mixed up, Ill try fixing it, I just am reading the words he says right off the book so... yeah! So so sorry! And **Sleberle1-**I didn't know what to do with the time between Jared being at Jeb's place and finding Melanie, so yes, I admit I did get a little ahead of myself on skipping time and I edited it just barley. Another reason is it doesn't really tell what Jared ever does without Wanda there because it's from Wanda's POV. I'm sorry that it bugs you and such! I feel really bad. I tried my best to revise it all! I changed almost all the chapters, and I deleted the part were the cabin is found, I didn't like that either. But, please could anyone point out were I am making the mistake of changing point of views like I and his and such, could you guys please point them out! So so sorry! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and thanks for giving me stuff to work on! Bye!

Chapter 8

Kyle walked down the hallway, in the middle of the night.

"What do you want?" I growled, still sitting down.

"I just came to tell you, you're assigned to the next raid. Now." I smiled, at both I finally got to leave and at the purple bruise on Kyle's face. Jeb walked up, and sat down with the shotgun on his lap. He nodded in my direction, and leaned against the wall. I walked down the hall, clenching and unclenching my fists. We all got in a group, packing supplies.

"Hey, where to this time?" Asked a man about my age. I handed him the list. He stood on top of a crate. "We will be going to Sugar land Texas, Part of south Dakota, Kamas Utah, New Mexico, and many more to be announced. This'll be a long trip boys." He announced to the small group of men.

The trip out to the moving cars went by in a blur. I was too busy worrying about what would happen while I was gone. Jeb would let it walk free. It could find the entrance. At that thought, I stopped in my tracks, and turned around. The man who had announced our destination grabbed my shirt.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?" He accused.

"I can't just leave that thing there. I need to be the one watching it." I growled. He chuckled lightly.

"Jared, you need a break. We all do. Come on." I beckoned after the group and I followed him.

" !" Roared someone. I sat up quickly. Kyle stood above some other sleeping boys and me. I stumbled out of my sleeping bag, throwing it over my shoulder. "We are here. We need to get moving." I rubbed my eyes, and glared at Kyle, not liking to be bossed around by him, but I still jumped out of the back of the truck. I was hit by stiflingly humid air. We were about three miles from a local store,if i remembered right. We all pulled out our sun glasses, and started up the loading truck.

Twenty minutes later, Kyle, the bossy man, and I walked into the local store.

"Good thing we don't have to pay for stuff." I muttered as we all grabbed shopping carts, and began piling food and supplies in. We split up, to stay inconspicuous. Cheetos, cereal, eggs, dry milk, water bottles, flour, salt, chips, graham crackers, and many more were part of the things I shoved into my basket. I stood in line for a short time, and when I was up, I piled things on the belt. The man stared at the amount of stuff I had, the sliver ring in his eyes widening. I had to use every ounce of my will power to not make a sound of disgust.

"Quite a lot of things you have here. Do you mind my asking why?" He said polietly. I almost yelled at him that I did mind, but I pushed down my anger.

"I've just moved into a new house around here." I said, hoping that was all he needed as an explanation. It wasn't

"Oh really? That's nice. What planet is this for you?" He asked, smiling. I froze. Shoot,shoot,shoot.

" It's my uh...fifteenth." I smiled nervously, and practically chewed my lip off.

"Wow. That's a lot. I've never heard of anyone who has been on that many planets. What was your last one?" He asked. I stared down, thinking.

"Um, the fire one, ya know?" I said nervously.

"Oh. The fire planet..." I WAS RIGHT! I yelled in my mind. But he seemed uncomfortable suddenly.

"Yeah." He finished scanning my items. I gripped my cart handle, and walked as normally as possible out. The truck seemed so far away, so when I dumped my things in it, and climbed shakily into the seat, the bossy man stared at me.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"That manager really is curios." I muttered. He chuckled.

"My name is James by the way." He smiled, and I looked away. Kyle climbed in, glaring at me. I looked at his face and chuckled.

"What's so funny, huh?" He asked turning towards me.

"Nothing." I smiled. He leaned towards me.

"Kyle" James said, grabbing his shoulder. Kyle turned away angrily. I laughed quietly behind his back.


End file.
